This invention relates to a light box, which can be used as a piece of illuminated art, or it can also be used as a night-light, an illuminated craft product, or an illuminated learning tool.
Night-lights or light boxes used as art usually cannot be reused or personalized. The coverings or decorations on the night-light or light box are typically attached to the light box permanently. This prevents a user from modifying the light box and personalizing it, which limits a user's ability to display artistic expression. A light box that can be reused and personalized encourages a user's creativity and imagination. Also, a night-light that is personalized has the advantage of making a child's room feel more warm and comforting. Therefore, there is a need for an improved light box, where the light box can be reused and personalized by the user.
This invention provides an artistic light box, which can be used as illuminated art or as a night-light, and provides a means of reusing and personalizing the light box over and over again according to the user's preference. The current invention is designed such that the coverings and decorations on the light box are not permanently attached, but can be easily removed and replaced with other coverings or decorations.